La llamada
by Sabaku no Akai Hana
Summary: Una de esas noches en las que no se puede dormir... siempre es bueno escuchar la voz de la persona que te quita el sueño... La historia es más bonita que este resumen...


La llamada

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto sensei.

Advertencia: SPOILERS! Si no has visto el anime o leído el manga, hasta, por lo menos los primeros 15 (anime) episodios de Shippuden, ¡NO leas!

Supongamos que en esta época hay teléfonos y celulares, y que no se comunican por halcones.

* * *

><p>La llamada<p>

Una vuelta hacia la derecha, una vuelta hacia la izquierda… No. "Tal vez si me acomodo boca arriba podré dormir" Resoplido "Nada, no puedo"

Gaara se revolcaba bruscamente en su cama, miró de reojo el reloj de arena que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, sonrió al recordar quien se lo había dado y por qué. Naruto siempre tenía esos gestos y más cuando cumplían años en su relación, ya llevaban saliendo más de cinco años y ese reloj había sido el recordatorio del cuarto cumplido. Miró fijamente el reloj análogo que colgaba de su pared. Ese lo había comprado él, y marcaba justo ahora las dos de la madrugada.

Naruto estaba en una misión de rango S, muy peligrosa y lo había telefoneado para informarle sobre esto. También se le ocurrió la brillantez de prometerle que lo llamaría apenas llegara a su casa en Konoha. Gaara sabía que, cuando se trata de misiones rango S, no hay fecha ni lugar exacto de finalización, pero le había encantado el detalle del rubio.

EL teléfono no sonó en todo el día, y el genio del Kazekage era de los mil demonios. Le tiró la puerta por la cara a Temari, cuando esta le entregó los reportes de las misiones pasadas, gritó de una manera brutal a Baki, quien, en cierta forma, agradeció que Gaara ya no tuviera el Ichibi dentro, y ni hablar de la forma en la que trató a Kankuro cuando le llevó el almuerzo.

Todos sabían que todo esto de debía a Naruto, pues era la única persona que podría hacer salir de forma al Quinto. Sin embargo, esta vez, no sabían muy bien por qué.

El día transcurrió con más gritos de los acostumbrados en Sunagakure, y llegó la tarde. Gaara aún no recibía noticias de su amado, y esto no lo había dejado trabajar, así que decidió irse a dormir más temprano de lo habitual.

Ya en la cama, las vueltas sobre su espalda no se hicieron esperar. Se acostó boca arriba, y con la vista fija en el techo, empezó a pensar en Naruto. La facilidad con la que le decía que lo amaba, los besos que le daba enfrente del que fuera, los años tan maravillosos y los recuerdos tan especiales que el rubio shinobi se había encargado de dejar en su memoria… cuando de pronto algo lo asustó de sobre manera: Él mismo no era capaz de hacer eso por su novio, él no sabía como expresarse, como comportarse, como demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Siempre que estaban juntos era Naruto quien empezaba todo: los juegos, los besos, las caricias, las risas. Y el pelirrojo Kazekage se dejaba llevar, no participaba activamente, no hacía casi nada excepto eso: dejarse llevar. Su cuerpo reaccionaba casi por inercia, nada más. ¿Y si Naruto se cansaba de eso? ¿Y si el amor que le tenía no era tan fuerte como para aguantar su parsimoniosa actitud? Le dieron las dos de la mañana, cuando decidió ir a tomarse un vaso de leche con azúcar. Odiaba los dulces, pero le había escuchado a su hermana decir, que esto lo ayudaría a dormir como un bebé.

Se levantó lentamente de su cama, si bien no dormía esa noche, su cuerpo estaba extenuado. Buscó con su mano izquierda algo para cubrir su torso desnudo, pero no encontró la bata donde la había dejado, no le dio importancia y se dispuso a salir de su habitación así como estaba: Descalzo y sin camisa, cuando un ruido hizo que se devolviera como rayo en dirección a su mesita de noche…

Era su teléfono celular, y ese, el tono de Naruto:

- ¿Hola? ¿Naruto? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estás herido? Y la misión ¿Pudiste terminarla?

- Gaara, de a una pregunta, ttebayo – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea – Tenemos que hablar – Dijo, y la seriedad con la que esas palabras salieron de su boca asustó al tanuki.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó el Pelirrojo sorprendido,

- Sí, hay algo que debo decirte. – Una pausa larga – Espero no te molestes pero... tienes que abrir la puerta de tu casa y….

- Naruto, te amo. – Lo interrumpió – No sé, no recuerdo si te lo he dicho pero lo hago. Me duele el alma cuando no te veo, solo escuchar tu voz me devuelve la paz que en todo el día no había tenido, tus besos, tus abrazos, no importa cuan imprudentes sean, me encantan. Nunca te lo he dicho porque no he sabido como, pero ahora que me vas a dejar, quiero decírtelo todo. – El rostro de Gaara estaba bañado en lágrimas.

- Noo, no Gaara, escúchame, abre la puerta de tu casa…. – Intentó decir Naruto pero de nuevo fue interrumpido.

- Lo digo en serio, si quieres dejarme vas a tener que escucharme. Todo este tiempo has sido tú y solo tú para mí. Eres mi luz, eres la mano que me guía a través de la oscuridad. No solo desde que acepté ser tu novio he sentido esto por ti, desde nuestra pelea en Konoha, desde que te vi por primera vez – Gaara suspiró y mientras lo hacía se limpiaba las lágrimas con la palma de la mano que tenía libre.

- Gaara – Por el tono de voz se hizo claro que el jônin de la Hoja también estaba llorando – Solo abre la puerta de tu casa y… - De nuevo interrumpido.

- ¡NO! Me rehúso a perderte así, no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo comer, no puedo trabajar, te amo demasiado. Yo – Sollozo – Yo no sabría que hacer si no te tengo conmigo…

- ¡Carajo! Gaara – Gritó Naruto desesperado – Baja, uno a uno los escalones de tu casa y abre la ¡bendita puerta! – Se escuchó un resoplido – Por favor… Pero no cuelgues. Y mientras bajas dime una vez más que me amas.

- Te amo, más que a mi mismo, te amo. Quiero tenerte justo aquí entre mis brazos. – Dijo Gaara mientras salía de su habitación – Quiero ver tus ojos azules como el cielo y que me beses como lo haces – Suspiró y se encaminó a las escaleras – Pero esta vez no quiero ser solo el destino de tus besos, quiero que tu seas el destino de los míos. – Se sonrió mientras atravesaba el largo corredor que comunicaba su estancia con la puerta principal – Quiero poder decirte cuanto te amo como lo haces tu, creo que ya encontré las palabras, Naruto eres como el Ramen para mi- Finalizó y de un tirón abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejó frío. Naruto estaba de rodillas frente a él, con una linda cajita negra en la mano derecha, con la izquierda sostenía el teléfono junto a su oído, pero esta mano no tardó en empezar a descender para guardar el artefacto en el bolsillo y ascender de nuevo para limpiar un poco las lágrimas del rostro del shinobi arrodillado.

- Eso es lo más dulce que he escuchado en toda mi vida – Dijo y sonrió como nunca. Gaara se enamoró aún más. – Yo también te amo, pero has arruinado mi sorpresa, quería que esto fuera serio, no quería llorar, pero lo lograste, me hiciste llorar. – Dijo Naruto limpiándose aún el rostro - ¿De dónde sacaste que te iba a terminar?- Preguntó con un gesto de reproche.

- Me dijiste "Gaara tenemos que hablar" – Dijo el Subaku con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – Entonces, si no ibas a terminar conmigo, ¿Qué querías decir con eso? – Preguntó pasando por alto la cajita de nuevo.

- Gaara, estos últimos, casi seis años has sido para mi el universo y algo más, te amo, y si te toco y te beso de forma inapropiada y delante de todos, es para que vean que eres mío y solo mío, pero no puedo hacerlo más. – Dijo y chico de fanales aguamarina dio un paso atrás con un poco de miedo.

- No puedo hacerlo más, porque no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, tengo misiones y tú el trabajo de Kazekage, mi vida se reparte entre Konoha y Suna, y ya no puedo más – Gaara se soltó en lágrimas mientras Naruto hablaba, ¿Era este el fin de su relación?

- Por eso… – continuó Naruto – Por eso he vendido mi departamento en Konoha y he venido hasta aquí… a pedir… tu mano… en matrimonio

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo has hecho eso? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido? – Preguntó Gaara sin esconder toda su curiosidad.

- Estaba en al misión y me hirieron, no fue muy grave y gracias a Sakura me salvé, por así decirlo, y en lo único que pensaba mientras el cuerpo médico me atendía en la tarde de ayer era en ti. En lo mucho que te amo, en la falta que me haces, en lo feliz que soy estando contigo. ¿Aceptas? ¿Me puedo levantar? – Dijo Naruto sonriendo y fue entonces cuando El Kazekage se puedo dar cuenta de la cajita y de la sangre en las rodillas de Naruto.

- Claro que acepto, claro que te puedes levantar. Te amo.

Fue la boda más hermosa que se vio en el país del viento. Todos estaban muy contentos por esta unión tan especial. Naruto y Gaara se abrazaron al final de la ceremonia y recibieron las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, tuvieron su primer baile como esposos y se fueron juntos a su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar, se besaron, se abrazaron y antes de entrar una nube de arena levantó a Naruto por el aire y lo entró a la casa del Kage del Viento. Lo que pasó allí no se los puedo contar, es secreto, uno muy hermoso, pero si lo que pasó después. Naruto y Gaara tuvieron tres hijos muy hermosos, y llenos de amor y de felicidad, nunca jamás se sintieron como monstruos solitarios de nuevo.


End file.
